


Tied by Fate's Red Ribbon

by KureKai_King



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [7]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: As silly as it sometimes sounded, perhaps Yuuto was right about the whole "fate" thing
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Nanahoshi Ren/Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tied by Fate's Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is laaaate ^^;;

Banri always thought Yuuto's constant sprouting about fate was kind of ridiculous, though encouraging. 

That was until he figured out he had a crush on Ren. And the night Ren had confessed to him; what a magical feeling that had been. 

He knew exactly how Yuuto and Wataru felt now - no longer having to feel jealous of the two and uncertain about what would happen between him and Ren.

And the band itself had all be guided together by fate. Without the band, he wouldn't have even met Ren. The vocalist wouldn't have chased him down to have everyone give him a second chance. They wouldn't have grown so close to have romantic feelings bloom within their hearts, that same red string of fate tying them together.

Banri supposed that's what made Yuuto and Wataru so affectionate and dependant on each other. How they knew all the ins and outs of each other like the backs of their hands without so much as a second thought or hint of hesitation. They knew each other like they'd been together their whole lives. 

Banri wanted to have that closeness with Ren someday now that they were together. 

He watched Yuuto cuddling Wataru on his lap, enveloped in each other's warmth and love. Their eyes were closed, having long forgotten the movie they were watching together under the stars and were now very lost in each other right now. Yuuto's arms were wrapped tightly around Wataru, the bassist's cat-like smile as wide as ever.

Banri shifted his gaze to Ren and smiled as he saw the vocalist's head resting on his shoulder before he dropped further down so his head lay in his lap and those purple gemstone eyes looking up at him with what felt like all the love in the world. Rio gave him an encouraging smile from the corner of his eye and Banri grinned, beginning to lull Ren to sleep by brushing his fingers through his soft blue hair. 

Sure, it sounded really weird and maybe kind of stupid to hear someone talk on and on about how the five of them were brought together by fate, but...Banri found he could no longer keep denying the guitarist's words.

If it hadn't been for fate, who knows where they all would've ended up?

There was only one world Banri wanted to be in and that would always be the one where the universe's timeline brought him to meet Nanahoshi Ren.


End file.
